


Special Birthday Present

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: A Tom Hiddleston x reader, he surprises her coming home early for her birthday and has a "special" gift for her.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 30





	Special Birthday Present

You always thought that your birthday was the most special day of the year. As vain as it makes you sound like, you enjoyed that day the most.

But this year, you knew you’ll celebrate it alone, sadly. Since your boyfriend was away filming, and your friends were all occupied with either their children or they were on dates, you were all alone.

But you weren’t sad at all. Tom promised that once he’s back, he’d take you out and he promised an unforgettable day. You were certainly looking out for that.

It was the night of your birthday, your family and friends had already called you, some texted, but you were a bit worried that you didn’t hear from Tom all day. He usually texted you about his day every once in a while, but today, it was silent.

Then you heard the front door open and close, there was a noise from something made out of paper and you immediately run to the door.

“Tom!” you called out as you saw your boyfriend getting his shoes off while balancing a lovely bouquet in his left hand.

“Happy Birthday, Darling.”

“Thank you!” you said and grabbed the bouquet out of his hand then you lent up to kiss him on his lips.

“Now, let’s calm down for a second. Let me give you your present first.” he said as he pulled away much to your disappointment all you wanted was for him to pick you up and get you to bed where he’d eat you out just the way you like it and then love your body the way he always had and will.

“Okay, present first, then the real present?” you asked with a smirk.

“Sure.” he said then picked the wrapped box that he placed on the ground when he came in.

You sat down on the couch and waited like a good girl for him to give you the box. And soon enough he came still wearing that deep blue suit that did things to you, eyes as blue as ever, looking at you. His long fingers held the box and he placed it on your lap.

Without saying a thing he gave you a look and then at the box, signalling for you to open it.

And that you did. You pilled the wrapping off only to reveal a simple brown box. It gave you no indication as to what was in it.

“Now, before you completely open it, I must say that this is only part of your present. I planned on coming home this early so we could have dinner and after dinner, you’ll get your other one.”

“Sounds great. Can I open it now?” you were really curious as to what was in it now. He gave you a nod and you lifted the top of the box off. What was inside, you never thought you’d get from him. From a friend, yes, from yourself when you are in desperate need, yes, but never from him.

“It’s not an exact replica of mine, it is a bit smaller. But since I have been having more work lately, I felt like I have been neglecting you, so, I thought of this.” he said immediately not even waiting for your reaction.

“Let-Let me get this straight. You, Thomas William Hiddleston, thought that you are neglecting your girlfriend, so you bought her a vibrator as close to your actual penis as it can get?” Tom became a little red, he was fairly confident when it came to sex or sexual situations but when he heard you talk like that, it made him feel like he was a teen and not a grown man.

“Yes. Do you hate it?”

“No, I don’t. I would have never imagined that out of all people, you’d buy me something like this, but I kinda like it. I mean you even got it in my favourite colour which is a big plus.” at that point you pulled the thing out of the box and started inspecting it, it had a small motor in it, so it definitely was a vibrator and not just a simple dildo. It did look to be about his size too.

Tom looked at every movement that you made. Then you gave him a mischievous look, he knew, dinner will come late that night.

***

After your well-deserved birthday special of Tom eating the living hell out of you, he picked the toy off of the bed and started using it at first, teasing you and only putting the head of the toy in. And since you were so wet, he didn’t need any lubrication, the toy went right in.

He turned the toy on, the slow vibration giving you an amazing feeling as you had to close your eyes and give yourself to the feeling completely. Tom meanwhile both worked the toy slowly in and out while he was kissing biting and marking your neck.

The whole experience started out slowly and passionately. However, much to your pleasure, it soon turned a bit animalistic.

As the vibrator was still in your pussy, Tom placed his cock into your behind. Being penetrated both ways felt sinfully good. As he slowly moved in and out of your ass, he also played with the toy still in you. Since he was behind you while you laid sideways on the bed, he had great access to every part of your body. He turned the vibration to a higher level and that made you moan like never before.

While your boyfriend pounded you from behind, the toy vibration in you gave you all sorts of new highs. And judging by the moans and groans that Tom gave off, he was enjoying himself very much. Although you knew, he wasn’t really all about anal, and you only did it with him once or twice, he much preferred to be in your vagina. But it seemed like that this might change his mind.

“Tom, I’m so close.” you called out, out of breath.

“So, tight. You feel so good. Just a bit more, Love.” whenever he called you Love, you knew, you had to do absolutely anything in order not to come right then and there. But that meant that you’d make everything just a bit tighter for him. As your pussy clenched around the toy, so did your ass. It got so tight around Tom, he started moving faster and faster to the point the whole bed was shaking now. He reached down and turned the toy to its highest setting. It was vibrating so intensely, it made your whole down part shake. You moaned out loudly and soon, came around the toy, clenching it to the max as you reached your highest level of pleasure, you came so hard, your whole body shook, Tom had to hold your waist down so he could finish himself in you. And when he did, you felt his hot cum seeping into you.

Not to overstimulate you, he turned the toy off and pulled it slowly out, but he stayed in you, slowly going soft in you.

“That…That was amazing.” you said, trying to catch a breath. “I don’t know what your other present is, but nothing can top an orgasm like that.”

Tom pulled out of you, his tip giving a loud pop sound a bit of his sperm oozing out of you. He kissed your neck and moved your head so he could kiss your mouth.

“I wanted your birthday to be special.”

“Well, you certainly achieved that goal.”

He surely hoped that the necklace he bought for you as your other present would be to your liking as much as the vibrator was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr. (https://multific.tumblr.com). Hope you liked it!


End file.
